


おかえりなさい

by Shingansoul



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's
Genre: Drabble, M/M, Yuusei and Bruno are only referenced
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-01
Updated: 2020-12-01
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:41:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27812443
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shingansoul/pseuds/Shingansoul
Summary: Simply a small little tidbit that came to me a few weeks ago. It lightly touches on Crow's feelings about his changing relationship with Jack over the years.
Relationships: Jack Atlas/Crow Hogan
Kudos: 8





	おかえりなさい

It was with little flourish that they had returned to the simple warehouse space they called a home, their flatmates working away on programs and new hardware for Yusei’s D-wheel as they often spent their evenings.

Jack had quickly taken to collapsing down upon the couch in Crow’s loft space, not even bothering to strip off his riding attire aside unzipping the top of the suit down to his waist to let himself breathe a bit easier. Crow was a bit slower to follow, but not by much; he simply removed his vest, boots and slid his headband down to sit around his neck before tentatively laying himself long-wise across the couch to rest his head against Jack’s right thigh, his own legs resting up on the couch's arm to dangle across it's side. After a moment’s pause with no protest from the blonde, simply a soft hum of acknowledgement and a closing of violet eyes as he laid his head back against the couches back, Crow sighed and relaxed into the position he’s taken up.

He let himself take in the man against him his thoughts wandering some to just how far they’d come together. Jack represented a lot for the ginger haired duelist, he was a once older brother figure to rely on and seek protection from. He was betrayal and abandonment, the separating of ideals and wishes leading to the loss of something along the way. He was now once more safety, tentative and unsure this time yet still as fierce as before when needed. He was beloved, one that despite the struggles and fights and the unease at times, will always be there at the end of the day and whom Crow would do all he could for so as not to lose him again.

  
He exhaled a breath through his nose, a bit more loudly than intended, garnering violet eyes to crack open in slight interest with a quirked eyebrow to match the older’s gaze. Crow simply shook his head slightly, lazily bending an arm enough to rest the back of his hand against the others abdomen.

  
“I’m glad you’re back, Jack...Welcome home.”


End file.
